


Snap

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photos, Rememberance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moonbin always liked taking photos, and Eunwoo loves remembering every single one of the moments he captured.





	1. 09/21/2027

Eunwoo blinked open his eyes and looked around himself, taking in the slightly worn walls decorated with strings of photos and breathed in the fresh air blowing through the open window. He smiled softly before sitting up and stretching, walking up to trace the photos with his fingers. He remembered every moment captured in the photos like it was yesterday.


	2. 11/24/2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo #1

The oldest one went back all the way to when they were both seniors in high school. Moonbin and him. Who would have ever thought, really, that they would end up together, the school bad boy and the model student. It was a surprise to everyone when they fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. 

 

Eunwoo replayed the event in his mind. Replayed the moment that Moonbin had gently took his hands and breathed in a shaky breath, closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky, staying that way for what seemed like an eternity. Eunwoo had just been about to complain about the chilly air when Moonbin unfroze and looked him straight in the eyes, stating loudly and clearly, for everyone around them to hear, “Cha Eunwoo, I love you!”. 

 

Eunwoo became a stuttering mess and the cold suddenly went away and he was burning. Moonbin was laughing, Eunwoo remembered, but the quiet “I love you too.” that Eunwoo said back silenced Moonbin and they both stood there blushing and smiling like the lovesick teenagers they were. (Eunwoo later scolded Moonbin for not giving him any warning, but Moonbin kissed his cheek and said that he looked cute flustered and suddenly he was forgiven)

 

The photo was taken right after Moonbin had confessed, a flustered Eunwoo stood awkwardly next to Moonbin, who had the biggest proudest smile on his face, both of them were blushing bright red (Eunwoo used to say it was because of the cold, but they both knew that it was a lie). Eunwoo had whined about deleting it for days, but every time Moonbin would just laugh and refuse. He’ll admit that he’s glad now that Moonbin was so stubborn about it.


	3. 12/03/2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo #2

The next photo was their first date. It wasn’t anything fancy, nothing close to fancy in fact. After all, they were still only high school students, how fancy can you get? Eunwoo laughed as he took a closer look at his own stunned eyes and his stuffed cheeks as he bit into a pizza. The TV in the background lit up the right side of his face faintly and provided enough of a glow to show the mess of a room that surrounded high school Eunwoo. He was dressed in one of Moonbin’s t-shirts and shorts, the only sign of Moonbin was the blurry peace sign at the corner of the photo and the legs that rested in Eunwoo's lap. Moonbin had on penguin patterned pajamas that day. 

 

They had just finished their homework and it was around 7 at night. Eunwoo had been packing up to head home but when he turned around he saw Moonbin peaking at him over the back of his couch. Eunwoo knew that look, “What is it?”

 

“Movie date? I’ll buy food?” Moonbin had said, a smile threatening to break through his puppy pout as he watched Eunwoo pretend to contemplate the offer. Eunwoo had just opened his mouth when Moonbin sprang up and shouted, “Great! Go shower while I prepare!” A change of clothes had been hastily shoved into his hands and Moonbin rushed out of the room, almost running into the door frame on his way out.

 

Eunwoo had come down stairs to a mess of furniture everywhere as Moonbin had moved them to create a blanket nest. It would be horrible to clean up but Eunwoo couldn’t have cared less while he snuggled into the mountain of pillows with Moonbin pressing against him. They spent the night eating pizza and binge watching the original pokemon series, yelling along to the theme song together. 

 

To this day, Eunwoo still doesn't know how people believed the rumors about Moonbin being in a gang.


	4. 06/03/2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo #3

Eunwoo drifted his fingers past a few photos before stopping on a particularly large one. Their graduation photo. Moonbin looked uncomfortable in his graduation gown and cap, so different from his usual tank tops and black jeans. Eunwoo stood next to him, they had their arms slung around each other and they were mid laugh, caps almost sliding off their heads, they looked so happy.

 

Eunwoo had smiled brightly as his parents and classmates congratulated him on graduating at the top of his class, not like they expected anything less. He thanked everyone as quickly as possible and made his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes out for the soft brown hair and bright smile.

 

“Eunwoo! Over here!” He whirled around to see Moonbin standing awkwardly off to the side of the crowd, fumbling with the collar of his gown and constantly pushing his cap back. Eunwoo laughed to himself as he made his way over, adjusting Moonbin’s cap for him. 

 

Moonbin beamed up at him and said, “Top of the class huh?” before dragging him into a bone-crushing hug and whispering, so that only Eunwoo could hear, “Congratulations on getting into your dream college, Doctor Eunwoo.” Eunwoo laughed and quickly kissed Moonbin on the nose.

 

They both knew, even from the beginning of their relationship, that they would go to different colleges. Eunwoo had gotten into one of the top colleges in the country to study medical, while Moonbin had gotten into a military academy on the other side of the country.

 

It wasn’t that bad though, because Moonbin had promised to stop by every winter vacation so that they could celebrate New Years together. Moonbin had also promised that after he graduated, he’ll become Eunwoo’s personal bodyguard for life. Eunwoo had laughed at that and played along, saying he’ll become Moonbin’s private doctor after his graduation too. But, sometimes, Moonbin was bad at keeping promises. (He had to leave one time before New Years, Eunwoo still holds a grudge against him for that)


	5. 09/15/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo #4

Eunwoo lingering on the graduation photo for a bit before moving on. The next one was pretty unique compared to the others. College was filled with text messages in the morning and video calls until late at night. The picture was a screenshot of one of their video calls, Eunwoo was huddled under a blanket wearing a hoodie, textbooks spread around him as he frowned at the notebook in front of him, Moonbin looked tired but he still had a fond smile on as he looked at the screen.

 

Eunwoo remembered, that they had both been tired at that time. Eunwoo’s schedule had been packed with homework and projects while Moonbin had been busy with training regimes and always complained about how tired and sore he was all the time.

 

Their video calls had always been quiet, filled with soft muttering as Eunwoo struggled with medical terms and Moonbin scribbled through his daily homework with his music playing in the background. Sometimes (most times it was Moonbin) one of them wouldn’t have homework and would chatter softly as the other works. Sometimes one of them would fall asleep during the call and the other would quietly whisper good night before ending it.

 

Moonbin used to talk about anything and everything. Talked about a guy in his class named Minhyuk who was amazing at everything, talked about how his training teacher praised him that day, talked about how he learned to fire a gun. Eunwoo likes listening to Moonbin talk.

 

Eunwoo misses listening to him talk endlessly, sometimes (most times). It’s been awhile and Eunwoo’s thinking about visiting Moonbin, it’d be nice to see him again but Eunwoo’s been so busy. And even if he did visit, Moonbin never talked much these days anyway.


	6. 01/01/2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo #5

Eunwoo decides that he’ll go see Moonbin later, it was a free day after all. Skipping over pictures of smiles and laughs, he stops at one of his personal favorites. Frozen in time was Moonbin, smile on his face as he snapped the photo. Snow speckled his hair and jacket and red tinted his nose and cheeks, face lit up by the sparkler in his hand. Eunwoo was in the background with a snowball aimed at Moonbin’s head, arm pulled all the way back. (he threw it after the photo and missed because Moonbin saw him on the screen)

 

Winter vacation had been College Eunwoo’s favorite time of the year. Because winter vacation meant Moonbin and hot chocolate and movie marathons and sleeping in. Winter vacation was storytelling and shared warmth and crackling fires and soft sweaters.

 

Winter time was when Moonbin got to show off how much he’d changed. He’d gotten taller, broader, stronger, and he loved picking Eunwoo up out of nowhere to prove it. Eunwoo would be minding his own business, brushing his teeth or changing his clothes, and Moonbin would suddenly wrap his arms around him, lift him up, and spin him around. In the end, both Eunwoo and Moonbin would be out of breath from laughing.

 

New years was usually (Eunwoo will never forgive Moonbin) spent together making gingerbread houses and singing Christmas songs. They would make a giant pile of blankets and pillows, just like when they were high schoolers, and snuggle deep into the warmth while watching the Christmas specials of their favorite shows.

 

Eunwoo would always miss Moonbin the most after winter vacation, but he’d always look forward to the next time Moonbin visited. Even though they were only half way through college, they had already made plans to move in together after graduation and they eventually did. Both of them pitched in some money and bought the small homey apartment that they lived in now. Eunwoo could never think about selling the place, even though it was a bit big now.


	7. 07/18/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo #6

There aren’t many other photos from their college years, Eunwoo had asked Moonbin why he didn’t take photos anymore and Moonbin had said that he didn’t see a point in making memories if Eunwoo wasn’t in them.

 

Moonbin’s photo obsession started up again when they moved in together, into the place that Eunwoo stood now. The next photo Eunwoo stopped on was just stacks of boxes in an empty room, the sunlight streaming in from the windows bathed it in a golden glow. 

 

It was the day that they moved into the apartment. Both of them had been excited, to be able to see each other every day was a luxury that they had both dreamed of since the beginning of college. 

 

Unpacking had been a slow process where they paused every few minutes to reaffirm the fact that the other was in the same room as them. Moments where they just stopped and looked at each other as if they couldn’t believe that they were actually there. Moments where they shared exciting stories about what happened in college. Moments where they retold stories that they already told over video calls but repeated again because saying it in person just made it so much better. 

 

Sometimes they just laid on the carpet together, whispered I love you’s and soft touches were all they used to communicate because it was all they needed. 

 

Slowly, the cold apartment that they had first moved into had become the image of home and warmth for them. Exhausting days at work didn’t seem that bad with the prospect of returning home to each other’s company. Sometimes they got into arguments and wouldn’t talk to each other for a couple of hours but by the end of the day, they were always back together.

 

Even now, the apartment was still the image of home for Eunwoo. It seems a bit colder, a bit less friendly, but it was still home. It was where Moonbin and Eunwoo stored the memories they've created. Eunwoo had thought about patching up the house, but the little marks in the carpet and on the walls were all memories and, in Eunwoo’s opinion, those were what made the home unique.


	8. 10/02/2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo #7

Eunwoo stops on the last photo that they had hung up, tracing the edges. After moving in together, Moonbin had gotten a job in the security force as an armed officer while Eunwoo went on to work at a local hospital as a surgeon. It wasn’t the best schedule.

 

Eunwoo didn’t have a set work time and often worked until early in the morning. Sometimes he stayed at the hospital instead of going home, even then he barely catches enough sleep. Moonbin was always away on missions and other tasks. Often times he would be gone for weeks on end and they hardly got to see each other.

 

But weeks of no contact would be broken by a month or two of nothing but vacation. Moonbin wouldn’t have any new tasks and Eunwoo was awarded with time off to rest up. The last photo on the line was one of the mornings where they were together. 

 

Both him and Moonbin were still in bed even though it was well into the afternoon. Eunwoo had the camera angled so that he could capture Moonbin pressed up behind him with his arms wrapped around Eunwoo’s stomach. His own pale skin was a sharp contrast to Moonbin’s darker tone from being outside. 

 

It was warm and Eunwoo kind of wants to go back to sleep but Moonbin was waking up and he’ll probably try to make food. It wasn’t that bad, Moonbin’s cooking had actually gotten a lot better after his time at the academy but he still made a mess every time. It would be better for both of them if Eunwoo handled the cooking.

 

Eunwoo turned around to face a mumbling Moonbin, “Good morning.” 

 

“What time is it?” Moonbin whispered, rubbing his eyes. Moonbin wasn’t a morning person in high school and even eight years later he still wasn’t.

 

“Time to get up, so get up and out of bed.” Eunwoo said, gently inching Moonbin closer to the edge of the bed before fully shoving him off. “Do you need help getting dressed too?” Eunwoo asked as Moonbin squinted up at him with a betrayed look.

 

“Just… pass me my shirt. I’ve lost all my trust in you.” Moonbin muttered and rolled away, listening to Eunwoo laugh.

 

Mornings together were Eunwoo’s favorite mornings. But then again most (all) of Eunwoo’s favorite moments are spent together with Moonbin. Four years ago, Eunwoo wouldn’t have been able to imagine spending a day without being able to contact Moonbin or hear his voice.

 

Eunwoo lets out a breathy laugh that sounds more like a sigh. But now, that’s just the reality he has to live with. He steps away from the photo and takes a quick look over the wall one more time before going to get dressed. Nothing fancy, just a worn hoodie and some sweatpants. He wasn’t going to go see his boss or anything, it would feel awkward being in formal clothes around Moonbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me @ moonbinftw.tumblr.com?? I'm lonely


	9. 09/21/2027

The walk up the mountain was always calm with the trees blocking out the sun and the grass soft under his feet. Eunwoo saw Moonbin up ahead, in the shade of a dense tree.

 

Slowly making his way up, Eunwoo settled down next to Moonbin. It was quiet, Eunwoo just laid back for a while, closing his eyes and enjoying the rustling of leaves in the wind. It was nice, to just lay there for a bit with nothing to distract him. It was always nice where Moonbin was.

 

Eunwoo told Moonbin about what’s happened recently. Told him about what he saw on the news and what happened at his workplace. Told him about how his parents and friends were doing. Told him about all the little things that came to mind, like the little coffee shop that opened up near their apartment recently.

 

Eunwoo also complained, complained about how tiring his job was. Complained about a couple of patients that were especially troublesome. Complained about the cold weather recently. Complained about how empty and cold their apartment is now in the mornings.

 

Moonbin listened to everything Eunwoo said, he always did, but he didn’t say anything back. He used to, whenever Eunwoo said something funny he would laugh and say something funny back. It was nice to talk to Moonbin again, but it was a bit lonely when Moonbin couldn’t respond.

 

Eunwoo stayed there well into the afternoon, talking until there was really nothing to talk about, having said everything.

 

It had been silent for a while, but Eunwoo didn’t want to leave Moonbin just yet. “I looked through the photos again today.” A pause as he thought back to this morning.

 

Eunwoo’s memory was perfect, except for this moment two years ago. A gap in the flow of events. A month of his life was a blur, a month that had passed by too quickly. He couldn’t remember any details, only remembering the days he spent alone in the apartment. Only remembered the phone call after phone call that came in, from work, from relatives, from friends.

 

_“Why aren’t you at work today? Are you sick? No, not a problem at all, definitely understandable. Take all the time off you need. I’ll take care of the paperwork.”_

 

_“Are you two safe? I saw it on the news, doesn’t he work at that place? Please stay safe.”_

 

_“How are you holding up? I’ll stop by later. No, no, it’s not a bother at all. I’m the one that wants to visit you. It’s not good to stay inside so much.”_

 

Eunwoo remembers that the week after that month of nothingness he had met Minhyuk. They didn’t say anything to each other, sitting in grim silence in the chairs, listening to the mumbling around them. Maybe the people had been crying, Eunwoo isn’t sure, he couldn’t hear clearly.

 

Everything had been so surreal to him up to that moment. It was not until Eunwoo had to actually said goodbye did everything finally sink in. Eunwoo remembers, saying, screaming _“You promised me that you would protect me for life, how are you going to do that now?”_

 

Eunwoo remembers Minhyuk next to him, a solemn expression on, he remembers Minhyuk’s soft whispers of encouragement and remembers Minhyuk guiding him through the crowd as Eunwoo remained distant. Minhyuk stayed with Eunwoo for the next few weeks, to make sure that he was doing well, before leaving, saying that he would visit every so often (he does, and it’s nice, to have someone else accompany him in the empty apartment).

 

But that was two years ago, and the pain and the sadness had dulled from a paralyzing stab to a soft ache that could be blocked out if Eunwoo tried hard enough. Eunwoo sighed, getting up from the soft grass that he had been laying on.

 

Eunwoo looked at Moonbin one more time, resting his hand on the gravestone. “I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY the chapter finally turned out the way I wanted it to
> 
> Next chapter is the last one! Talk to me on [tumblr](http://moonbinftw.tumblr.com)?


	10. 10/30/2017

Eunwoo snuggled deeper into the pile of blankets and pillows as he watched Moonbin work away on his laptop. The blankets were soft and Moonbin was warm next to him and honestly he was about to fall asleep if it wasn’t for the cup of hot chocolate he had in his hands.

 

Moments passed where Eunwoo just stared at Moonbin as he frowned over the timing of the clips and other minuscule problems that only a video production major would be able to pick out. It was peaceful with the pattering of rain outside and the clicks of the keyboard and Eunwoo’s grip on the mug was loosening as he unconsciously curled up closer to Moonbin.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Moonbin saw his boyfriend tipping over and the chocolate was just about to spill when he grabbed it and set it lightly on the table. He shifted a bit so that Eunwoo was in a more comfortable position before going back to work on the video. 

 

It was amazing how realistic Eunwoo’s acting was, after all, he wasn’t an acting major for nothing. It was to the point where Moonbin had actually messed up while filming the scene where Eunwoo screamed, he had accidentally bumped into the camera from shock. 

 

Moonbin could practically go on all day about how amazing his boyfriend is and how good his acting is and how he’s at the top of his classes in everything (unlike himself, his math grade isn’t something to be proud of) but that would take hours and even Minhyuk would probably tell him to take a break.

 

Moonbin fixed up the last bit of the audio that was ruining the whole video experience (Eunwoo may be perfect in every other aspect but he’s apparently as deaf as a rock when it comes to audio imperfections) and exported the file before closing his laptop quietly to not wake Eunwoo. Another flaw about his boyfriend: he wakes up at the smallest sounds. They’ll never need an alarm system because Eunwoo would probably be able to hear a robber breaking into a house three stories below.

 

Moonbin set the laptop aside and pulled Eunwoo closer to him. He felt Eunwoo shift and a tired voice mumble, “Did you finish?”

 

“Yeah, go back to sleep, I’ll show you the video tomorrow morning.” Moonbin whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Eunwoo’s forehead.

 

Eunwoo sighed and muttered a soft, “Ok, I love you, goodnight.” that had Moonbin smiling stupidly as he closed his eyes and said back, “I love you too, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I legit deleted and rewrote this chapter like eight times because it was being annoying and wouldn't turn out the way I wanted it to but guess what it finally decided to cooperate. I should stick to making fanart.
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr?](http://moonbinftw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
